


Far From A Fairy Tale

by bjfic_archivist



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-07-27
Updated: 2003-08-22
Packaged: 2018-12-27 01:38:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12071031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bjfic_archivist/pseuds/bjfic_archivist
Summary: Brian and Justin meet under different circumstances in New York. Brian is forty years old. Justin 32 years old.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Note from IrishCaelan, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Brian_Justin_Fanfiction_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2017. I posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjfic/profile).

It was Sunday afternoon and Justin was sitting in his favorite spot below the old cypress in the neighboring park closed to his middle class suburbia home. He had been coming to this park for about three weeks already. The reason he first came to this park was after he had got into a fight with his dad when he announced to his parents he wanted to go to PIFA instead of Dartmouth, as Craig wanted him to do. 

 

Jennifer had been supportive of his passion for art but his father had been pushing for him to get a business degree. After the head on with his father, Justine had grabbed his school backpack and sketchbook and went for a walk to calm down. His sketchbook was sort of his security blanket whenever Justin felt stress out. He had finally come to a stop in this park and sit down at the shades of the old cypress. He had been sitting down for an hour when he spot the tall slim dark hair man with a baby in his arms while the beautiful blond who obviously was his wife was recline in his broad shoulders. Without giving it a second thought, Justin began to draw the scene wanting to capture the intimate moment share between them. From that day forward, Justin began to go to the park in the hopes to spot the couple and every time he was rewarded with more intimate moments.

 

Today was special for Justin, he had been talking to his best friend Daphne ravening about the beautiful dark hair man, he had describe his Greek God like features with such enthusiasm that Daphne had decided she wanted to meet well to see this man that had cause such an impact on her best friend.

 

Daphne came walking towards Justin holding two cups of Irish Cream Coffee Justin’s favorite. She was wearing tight black jeans a pink knit sweater and a black overcoat complimented with a floral pink scarf and two ponytails that fail miserably to placate her over puff long and curly black hair. She was barely seventeen years old just few months younger than Justin. They been friends since the first day they started kindergartner in Saint James Academy one of the most elite private schools in Pittsburgh. Everyone saw her and Justin as a couple but Daphne had a suspicion her best friend was not too interested in girls and she was contempt to be his best friend.

 

She was smiling at the vision offered by her best friend, he was sitting down at the roots of the old Cypress, and his blond hair was gleaming like a pot of gold against the afternoon light. His pale skin complexity gave him the look of a china porcelain doll. He was wearing his old lose blue jeans, a baby blue turtle neck and his old blue jean jacket the whole attire complimented his I am an artist don’t bother me attitude. Justin looked up to see her handing him his coffee and he flashed his mega watts smile. The smile was another delight to see it reminded the person grace with it of a sunny day at the country with the sunrays dancing among the trees and meadows. If the casual bystander had an eye for photography or a feel for artistry the scene exchange between Justin and Daphne could be a snap shot moment or a paint stroke against the fall colors present at the park.

 

“Thanks Daph!”

“So! Where is he?”

“I don’t know. They are already like half hour late.”

Justin seemed a little bit nervous.

 

“Hey! Relax Justin! It is not like I am going to go and meet him for real.”

“I know Daph is just like I don’t know when it comes to him. I get flooded by all these feelings which I cannot explain.”

 

“Are you in love with him or something?”

Justin flushed red and turned away from his best friend inquisitive gaze.

 

“NO!” After a pause he turned back to her and added, “I don’t know Daph I think I am. I am not sure. You think I am a freak!”

Justin pleaded to his friend.

 

“NO! Justin I don’t think you are a freak. I kind of thought you were a little bit different and definitely you didn’t like girls.”

Daphne added sitting next to him.

 

Justin face light up as he saw his favorite couple coming to sit at their regular bench. They seemed to be engaging in a heated conversation. Justin smiled at the thought of problem in paradise. He immediately lost himself in the vision of the brunette man. He was wearing his long brown coat, his black leather boots, black slacks and a green olive long sleeve silk shirt with a scarf matching the color of the coat. 

 

“He is kind of old.”

His friend statement brought Justin back to reality.

 

“Daph!”

“Well! He is”’

“Daph I am going to tell you a secret.”

“What Justin?”

“I dream one day he is going to know I exist and he is going to sweep me of my feet and then we will live happily ever after.”

 

“Justin you are such a drama queen.”

“What?”

“Well! Is an expression I heard someone use long ago!”

“What does it means?”

 

Daphne laughed and then added, “I got no idea but I thought it sounded good.”

They both laughed again and Justin began his ritual of sketching the couple. After a few minutes the blond took off with the baby and the brunette man was left alone to his own thoughts. Justin was happy it was the first time he could contemplate the man alone without the intrusion of the family vision. Daphne in the other hand was finishing some of their homework while waiting on Justin to go home.


	2. Far From A Fairy Tale

It was far from being a regular Monday at the office for Brian. He was at the conference room checking the boards and finalizing his notes before the President of the Pittsburgh National Bank arrived. He had known the last president pretty well. Hell! He even had fuck the last President pretty well too but now he had been promoted and he had moved from Pittsburgh leaving his position to be fill by someone else. 

 

There had been rumors that the new President wasn’t satisfy with the job Ryder’s agency was doing with the promotion of the bank and he was getting ready to move his account to another agency. But Brian had made his homework and he had realized that the real reason was that Craig Taylor was a homophobic prick. To top it all Ryder had told Brian if they lose the Pittsburgh National Bank account he could kiss good-bye to his partnership with the agency. So! Brian had decided to do everything in his power to keep that account he had work to hard to be were he was now to let it all slip because of this homophobic prick. Cynthia had approached Brian to let him known that Craig Taylor had call and had ask if Brian could go to the bank instead. He was unable to leave his office and could not reschedule another time for them. Brian had sighted he knew Mr. Taylor was just wasting time in order to let the contract die out and be able to move the account without any consequences or explanations. The contract with the bank will expire in less than a week.

 

Brian was made to wait outside Craig’s office for about twenty minutes then after a phone call Craig’s secretary asked him to go into the office. Brian sighted and went in and made a quick study of the man in front of him and his surroundings. It was a white male probably in his early forties. He could not be more than ten years Brian senior. He had dark brown eyes, dark brown hair he was wearing soft grey slacks a soft yellow shirt with the sleeves roll no tie. He took a bite at his sandwich and rose to give Brian a hand. Brian held him a tight grip; he knew by experience that homophobic people like him expected strong grips when they extended their hands.

 

“Take a sit Mr. Kinney! I am sorry to have made you wait but I was in a conference call with our previous President getting some information straighten out.”

 

Brian took a seat and look around admiring the pencil portraits hanging on the walls he saw the picture of a beautiful blond woman embracing a little girl about eight or nine years old. Brian figured they were the wife and daughter of the prick. 

 

“No! Problem Mr. Taylor. I was just admiring the beautiful pencil portraits.” Brian pointed to one of the portraits were the blond from the picture was draw.

 

Brian saw pride in the eyes of Craig as he spoke, “Yes! They were done by my son Justin Taylor.” Craig then took another picture from his desk and showed to Brian.

 

The beauty of the young blond boy mesmerized Brian. His baby blue eyes were striking but the best feature was the boy’s smile. The word Sunshine came to Brian’s mind as he admired the boy.

 

“He is my pride and joy. He is a freshman in college now. This picture was taking for graduation from High school. He graduated valedictorian from Saint James Academy and he scored 1500 in his SAT. He is attending Dartmouth College just like I did.”

 

“I thought Dartmouth was a business college.”

Brian added annoyed by Craig’s enthusiasm about his son.

 

“It is Justin and I reach an agreement. I will pay for him to go and study art in a private institution as long as he attended Dartmouth and got a business degree.”

 

Brian smiled then move to take a sit and began to shuffle around the boards to start pitching his new add campaign.

 

“Do you have any kids Mr. Kinney?”

Brian looked up to meet Craig’s eyes he knew then that he need it to play the dutiful father role if he wanted to keep the account he hated having to use his son Gus but business is business.

 

“Yes! I am the proud father of a two year old toddler.”

“Do you have any pictures?”

“Yes! As a matter of fact I happen to have one.”

 

Brian moved to the other side of the desk to get closer to Craig and showed him a picture of Lindsay and Gus together. After some minors suggestions from Craig, the new add campaign had been approved and Brian had ensure his promotion to partner.


	3. Far From A Fairy Tale

It was a rainy day in the big apple, Brian had been clearing his agenda for the rest of the week he was about to turn forty years old and he did not wanted to be caught up with work. He had move to New York about five years earlier. Once he made it partner in Ryder’s Advertising Agency he had began to campaign to open an office in New York. He did not know why but the big apple always had special appeal to him. Now he was a senior partner in one of the most prestigious Advertising Agencies on New York Vanguard. Who would think that this faggot from Pittsburgh would make it this far? 

 

He had the biggest office in the complex and it overlooked Central Park. The view was great during the sunny days but today the menace of a thunderstorm made the view gloomy. Out of the blue, Brian flash back to the time were he meet Craig Taylor and his image concentrated in the picture of the blond boy at his office. Brian smiled and thought is cause I need a little of Sunshine today. After he had left Craig’s office the smile of the young blond boy had hunted Brian for the longest time then it only came to hunt him when he felt distress, or gloomy like today. The image of Justin Taylor was his save heaven Brian had learned afterwards. Cynthia came into the office and interrupted Brian’s memories.

 

“Brian!”

Brian opened his eyes and forced a smile,

“What is it Cynthia?”

“Your calendar is clear for the rest of the week except for your meeting with the art gallery owner from Chelsea.”

“Meaning Cynthia!”

“That you have to meet with her in about an hour at the gallery.”

“Fuck! I told you I wanted to clear all the appointments by morning Cynthia.”

“Yes! Brian but she was the only one who refuse to be reschedule.”

 

Brian was obviously upset by the inconvenience of having to meet the gallery owner but he never believed in small clients. He always prided himself to give the best quality of work and equal attention to all of his clients no matter how big or small the account was. He arrived to the Chelsea district just in time before it started raining. He went inside the Gallery. It was one of the most prestige and sought out art gallery in the city. Brian was received by the cheery voice of Samantha Jenkins the owner in a way Samantha reminded Brian of Debbie with the exception of Samantha good taste in clothes.

 

“Brian darling! I am so glad you could make it with this weather.”

“I am glad too Sam.”

“Cynthia called me about rescheduling but I could not do it Brian my Sunshine needs to be expose and you are the best person to sell him to any one.”

 

“Sunshine!”

“Yes! Is how I called him because…”

Her cell ringing interrupted the conversation.

 

Brian began to take a look around the Gallery. It was a mess some panels were already up with some drawings hanging but the gallery still was a mess. It will be a month before the show was mount and open to the public, a series of drawings caught Brian’s attention. They seemed so familiar. They were like someone had depicted intimate moments in his life with Gus and Lindsay the resembles was astonishing. 

 

Samantha joined Brian, 

“Incredible! Isn’t, how the artist manage to capture such intimacy in each drawing.”

“Yes!” Brian reply as his breath was taken away by each drawing.

 

“If I didn’t knew better Brian I could swear you were the model for each drawing.”

“So! You noticed the resemblance too. I thought I was looking at some past moments in my life with my son Gus and his mother my friend Lindsay.”

 

 

At that moment, the sound of someone coming in from the rain made them looked towards the door. A young blond man entered the gallery. He was putting away the umbrella and taking away his damped coat. The blond was wearing a black turtleneck, black slacks and dark sunglasses, which was odd cause it wasn’t a sunny day.

 

“Sunshine! You made it darling.”

 

The young blond manage a smile and went on to kiss Samantha and embrace her.

 

“What’s wrong Sunshine?”

“Nothing Sam! Why would you ask?”

 

“What’s with the glasses? Take them off they don’t suit you. Your baby blues are more beautiful without them.”

 

Brian kept looking at the young man there was something familiar about him but Brian couldn’t put his finger on it.

They young man hesitated before removing the glasses. He realized it was ridiculous to have them on under these conditions.

 

“Come here! Sunshine I want to introduce you to Brian Kinney he is a wizard when it comes to advertising and I am sure he will be able to expose you ……”

 

Samantha stopped in mid sentence when she saw Justin face without the glasses.

 

“What the fuck happen to you Sunshine?”

“Oh! This I am such a clumsy Sam I was hanging some paintings and one of them felt in my face and well you know how easy I bruise.”

Justin manage a smile and it click to Brian the young boy in front of him was none other than Craig’s son. Brian’s own save heaven.

 

Samantha took a longer look at Justin then added,

“Sunshine you must be more careful next time. You are such a beautiful boy we don’t want to look ugly do we?”

Justin kept the smile and then shrug when Samantha tight her grip on his waist.

 

“I felt too and hurt myself a little bit more.”

Samantha cast a suspicious look then she went on to introduce Brian.

 

“Brian this is Justin Taylor our new young artist and the one who made possible each beautiful drawing we were admiring awhile ago.”

“Nice to meet you Mr. Kinney!”

Justin extended his hand and gaze into Brian’s hazel eyes something was very familiar about this handsome brunette thought Justin and he gave him his most beautiful smile yet. The face of this man made Justin forget about his own mishap earlier.

 

“I was telling Brian that if I didn’t knew better Sunshine I could swear he was your model for your pictures.”

“No! Sam I am afraid Mr. Kinney couldn’t be him.”

Justin flushed and then looked at the portrait of Brian’s face and got himself lost in his own memories.

Samantha was amused at this look in Justin face and added,

 

“Earth to Sunshine!”

Justin then smiled back at her and moved to find a chair and sit he was tired and need it a moment to relax.

“Where you went Sunshine?”

 

“No Where in particular Sam. I was just remembering my Prince Charming from Pittsburgh.”

“What?”

“The model Samantha.”

Justin added annoy.

Brian felt a knot in his stomach. He heard right he said Pittsburgh. Could it been that he and Justin had crossed paths before and did not realize it?

 

 

Justin’s cell ring and he answered,

“Hello! Daph. What a surprise where are you?”

Brian was looking at the beautiful blond in front of him when he heard a laugh. Justin was talking to Daphne and they both had said something funny and Justin had burst into a laugh. 

 

Then Brian was transport for a second to a beautiful Sunday fall in the afternoon in a park at Pittsburgh. Brian had been arguing with Lindsay over last Friday’s events when Melanie and Lindsay had asked him to sign an insurance policy for one million dollars for Gus. They had no idea how much that simple request had hurt Brian. He was trying to cope with the fact that he was 29yrs old. He was now a father of a beautiful baby boy and he was forced into growing up but the insurance that was too much for him to handle.

 

Brian had decided to stay in the park for a little longer trying to compose his thoughts. When he heard the laugh of two young kids sitting under the shades of an old Cypress tree. He turned to look at them he had seen the blond boy before for the past three weeks it seemed to him it was his favorite spot to go and do his homework by the look of it. But today the blond boy was striking beautiful his old blue jean jacket the baby blue turtleneck his blond hair glimmering like a pot of gold his beautiful killer smile now his laugh was like music to Brian’s ears. It was a soothing music to him, he felt jealous of the girl sitting next to the blond. She probably was his girlfriend and they were sharing a very intimate moment. Brian had said young love and for the first time he wonder if he would ever find someone to love and care for him as much as those two kids care for each other. He wonder for a moment if someday he will find a beautiful blond like that kid and if he will make him laugh and they will share a precious moment like that. The memory got lost in his mind once more.

 

“Brian! Earth to Brian!”

Samantha kept repeating till Brian turned to her and felt very conscious of his little escape to a past memory.

 

“Sorry! I got lost in something.”

“I can see that it seemed to me that you and Sunshine are suffering from the same ailment.”

 

Justin join Samantha and Brian “That was my friend Daphne she is coming over, we are going out to eat you like to join us Sam and Brian. I will really love to have you both. Today I don’t feel like been left alone.”

 

Justin then cast a sad gaze and turned towards the door then the sadness left his face and his sunshine smile came back. Brian felt a pain in his chest why will this beautiful boy showed so much sadness when he was surely Sunshine itself?


	4. Far From A Fairy Tale

Brian, Justin and Samantha were sitting in a seclude booth in one of the most exclusive restaurants in the Chelsea distric. The hostess was escorting a young beautiful woman to their booth.

 

"Daph!"

Justin stood up from the table to greet his friend.

"Oh! My God Justin. I have miss you so much."

Daphne embrace her friend and kiss him in the mouth.  
Brian couldn't help but be Jelouse again like the time when he first saw them both at the park.

After the embrace Daphne sat next to Samantha in front of Brian and Justin.

"OMG what happen to you Justin?"

"Nothing Daph I just had a small accident while hanging a painting at home."

"Bull shit! Don't tell me that bastard of Ethan is at it again."  
"Daph! You don't know anything."

"What is there to know Justin? I know you and I know that piece of shit of Ethan."

"Daph just drop it!"

"What are you talking about Daphne?"  
Samantha felt incline to ask about this little exchange of words. She loved Justin as her son. She didn't have any kids but if he ever had one she would be happy to be like Justin. So anything that had to do with him and his welfare was her concern. She knew how hard of a life Justin had since he out it himself to his family when he was a junior at college. Craig Taylor had stop paying his tuition and he had to drop out from Dartmouth but thanks to his great grades and that he was already twenty years old he was able to finish his education at PIFA. By applying, to some scholarships and loans.

 

"Nothing Sam! She doesn't know anything"

"I am talking about that bastard Justin has been leaving with for the past twelve years.'  
Daphne turn to look at Samantha while Justin glare at her.

"Daphne cut it out is not anybody's fucking business."

"Oh! Yeah! Let me tell you something Justin, you are my fucking business we been friends since kindergarden and that makes it my fucking business."

Daphne stand up and storm out of the restaurant. Justin look around and excuse himself and went after Daphne.

Brian was just looking at the scene that had just develop in front of his eyes and sip at his glass of red wine. Samantha follow Justin with her gaze till he left the restaurant and then look at Brian.

 

"Sunshine has a flare for the drama."  
She manage to smile.

"He is gay?"  
"Yep! He is been out since he was twenty years old. Actually if I am not mistaken. Ethan was the reason he out himself to his parents. They meet at PIFA, Justin was an art student there and Ethan was a music student he plays the violin. Just like Daphne said, they been partners since then."

 

Brian only manage to smirk at the news.

 

Outside the restaurant.

 

"Daph! Please wiat!"  
"For what Justin! You want me to wait till one day I get a call from the police telling me you are dead."

Daphne was crying and sobbing.

"You don't understand Daphne! It is complicated."

"What is so fucking complicated Justin? Is been almost five years since the last time you were in a comma. You were in a comma because Ethan put you there."

"Please! Daphne lets get out of here and we can talk okay!"

Daphne sighted and embrace Justin. They both left and went to Daphne's hotel room.

Inside the room,

"Want something to drink Justin?"  
"Yep! The stronger the better Daph."

Daphne goes to the mini bar and takes a few bottles of Tequila, then goes and picks up a small wooden box from her small personal hand held suit case.

"What is that Daphne?"  
"This my dear Sunshine is my personal stash of the best pot available in New York."

"You are wicked Daph."  
"Yep! Now lets get stone, drunk and try to sort out our lives."

Both sitting down at the foot of the king side bed listening to a cd from the Doors, the voice of Jim Morrison fills the room.

"People are strange,  
When you are a stranger.  
Faces look ugly,   
when you are alone.  
women seem wicked,  
when you are unwanted.  
Streets......"

 

"So! Are you going to explain to me what is so fucking special about Ethan hitting you?"

"Ethan lost the contract to Europe to this new kid. He is been having it though Violin music is not such a markable comodite as painting and writing."

"So just cause the fucking bastard can play his little toy any more, he has to take it on you."

"Daphne I don't want to talk about him, I don't want to talk about my fucking messup life or anything else."

"Well that doesn't leave us much room for anything Jus."

"I just want to enjoy the time with you Daph. Just like when we were kids and we hang around and we have no care on the world."

"Hey! Justin did you noticed the guy who was with us at the restaurant."

"Who? Brian."  
"Brian that is his name."  
"Yes! Daphne his name is Brian Kinney. What about him?"

"Guess! Who he remind me of?"

"I don't have the smallest idea."  
"He remind me of your Prince Charming. They guy from the park back in Pittsburgh."

"Did he?"  
"Yep! I wonder what happen to that guy."

"I don't know Daphne but you are right Brian did remind me of him too."

"I wonder what would happen if I have ever introduce myself to him. I mean the guy in the park was straight and all but I often wonder what if he had been gay instead and I had introduce myself to him. I mean is obvious the guy like blonds. His wife was blond so I could be his dream blond if he was gay."

 

They both irrupted in laughter at Justin's words. Another song by Jim Morrison was heard in the room.

 

"Ryders in the storm  
ryders in the storm...... "

"Justin do me a favor don't stay with Ethan out a some misguided sense of duty or WASP phylosophy. You need to get out of this abusive relationship. You deserved better. I love you Justin."

"I love you too Daphne. And don't worry, I been thinking lately and I am going to start doing what is best for me and not what is best for every one else."

 

Another song from The Doors starts playing and they both start singing along.

"When the music is over  
when the music is over here  
when the music is over   
turn up the lights,  
turn up the lights,  
turn up the lights........"


	5. Far From A Fairy Tale

“The opening seems to be a success Sunshine” Justin just gave Samantha a wary smile. 

He had an uneasy feeling since he arrived at the Gallery this morning to oversee the last details before the opening. It was already almost a month till the day since he moved out from Ethan and moved in with Daphne in her new apartment in Soho. He was worry Ethan hadn’t made any attempt to stop him from moving out or even to contact him since the last fight they got into and Justin showed up all bruise at the Gallery and met Brian for the first time. 

So much had happen since that dreadful day, he met Brian the man of his dreams. He made the decision to leave Ethan after almost ten years of living in an abusive relationship. He had moved in with his best friend Daphne who had just landed a job as a journalist in the New York Times. Daphne had been a free-lance photojournalist since they both graduated from college but after their meting that day she had decided to accept the job offer. 

And now, he was trying hard to enjoy the opening of his art exhibition that seems to be going extremely well. He had already sold five paintings and the night wasn’t over yet. The most acclaimed critics were there and for what he had overheard they were delighted with his technique and well deliver strokes. Also, the subject of his exhibition was accepted a warm topic of discussion among them. 

Justin was mingling with the potential buyers and the critics when he saw Brian came in into the gallery. The older man was striking handsome tonight. Brian was wearing black slacks from Armani, long sleeves red silk shirt, black shoes by Gucci and a beautiful white silk scarf that complemented his long black coat perfectly. 

“Brian! I am glad you could make it.”

“I wouldn’t miss it for the world Sunshine.” 

The older man smiled at the young artist as he kissed him tenderly in the lips. Justin’s early worries and feelings washed away with the warm kiss. Brian always greet him with a soft kiss in the lips and Justin couldn’t help it but to dream that one day the tenderly kiss could turned into a passionate embrace. 

They had become a lot closer since the day at the restaurant. Brian had taken personal interest in the advertising campaign to promote the exhibition at the gallery. So they spend a lot of time together. Brian and Justin had learned that they both have crossed paths in the past but never met till now. Justin had shyly admitted that he used to have a crush on him and he was the main reason he returned to the park. Brian had kept his feelings quiet he never admitted to the blond that he had been his safe haven since he first laid eyes on him at the park and later on at his father’s office. 

“Justin, I want you to meet Mr. Harold. He is very interested in one of your paintings.” Samantha interrupted Brian and Justin brief moment at which Justin excuse himself from Brian and followed Samantha to meet Mr. Harold and woe the man into buying his painting. 

Brian followed the young artist with his gaze he could never be tired of admiring the young blond. Tonight the artist was more beautiful than usual. Justin was wearing a blue turtleneck sweater with a soft shade of gray slacks. His blond hair was sporting a mushy look and the fact that the hair was a little to long covering his beautiful blue eyes a little gave the effect of mystery to Justin’s appearance. Brian was lost at the vision of the blond that he didn’t notice the drunken young man coming into the gallery. 

“Justin!”

The dark haired young man yield as he approached the blond artist. At this almost everyone fixed his attention at the drunken man. 

“Ethan!”

Justin look around uncomfortably the last thing he wanted was a scene at the gallery caused by his drunken ex-lover. So he moved swiftly to go and intercept Ethan before it got out of hand he knew Ethan wouldn’t dare to touch him or hit him in public. Ethan was also a well-known artist in New York and thru Europe so he would always wait to be alone before he would beat up the blond. Ethan always took care of his sweet boy public perception. 

“What the hell are you doing here Ethan?” 

Justin whispered at his lover as he took him by the arm and began to walk him away from the public view. 

“I came to get back what belongs to me.” 

Ethan retorted to the blond as he pull him into a kiss. Justin was disgust by the kiss but he didn’t wanted to make a scene they were almost away from the public view. 

“I don’t belong to you and you are drunk. We are thru Ethan. I thought you have understood when I walked away from you.”   
“Wrong, Sunshine if you cannot be mine you aren’t going to be for any one else.” 

At this Ethan retrieved a handgun from his coat and the few patrons that still at closed range to view what was going on gasp in horror. Justin was frozen and Ethan was laughing hysterically as he waved the gun in front of Justin’s face. 

Brian finally was able to react and grasp the situation he pulled his cellular and make the 911 called to report the situation to the police then he moved to try to pull Justin away from the drunken man. 

“Listen you whore! You belong to me Justin.”

“Ethan please, we can discuss this someplace else.” 

Justin was terrifed but he also knew he need it to take Ethan away from the rest of the people that way if the gun went off he wouldn’t hurt any innocent bystanders. 

“No! Sunshine, we would talk here. This wonderful people need to know that you belong to me and that you are coming home with me.” 

“Sure! Ethan I’ll go any where you want me to go just give me the gun please.” 

“Don’t you fucking dare to talk to me like if I am stupid or something you fucking whore.” 

At this Ethan almost stumble to the ground and Brian took the opportunity to grab Justin away from Ethan’s sight and the people began to move in panic towards the entrance as the police began to surround the building. 

“Where the hell you think you are taking that fucking whore? He belongs to me.”

Ethan then pulled the trigger and as he fall to the ground Brian covered Justin with his body and was hit in the shoulder. The police now was able to control the situation and grab the drunken Ethan into custody while he was handcuff and taking under arrest. 

“Brian you are bleeding.” 

Justin scream almost in panic as he was trying to regain some sort of calm or composure.

“It’s nothing Sunshine barely a scratch.”

Brian smiled as he hugged Justin in a tight grip. 

“You need to let the paramedics take a look at it please Brian.”   
Justin looked at Brian with pleading eyes and Brian couldn’t help but to take the blond for a kiss. He kissed the blond not with his usual soft kissed but with a furious passionate kiss. Justin let escape a moan as Brian began to retrieve from the kiss and allowed him to get some air. 

“I am sorry I shouldn’t done that.”   
Brian now moved away from Justin as one of the paramedics approach to take a look at Brian’s injury. Justin looked confused but as he realized that Brian regretted the kiss he turned around and walk away he couldn’t allow Brian to look at him while he began to cry. He wasn’t sorry for the kiss. He had often fantasized about it and now that it had happen Brian regretted it. 

For one second, Justin had seen all of his fantasies come true. Brian was his Prince Charming coming to rescue him from the clutches of the dragon that had imprison him for years. For one second Brian had kissed him with an earth-shattering kiss and turned the nightmare into a beautiful place. But now his dreams were crumbling in front of him like a sand castle when the wind blows to strong. Brian didn’t care for him as he had allowed himself to believe. Brian had just done something any one else would have done when they saw someone in danger. 

“Are you okay Justin?” Samantha approached the young artist after every one had been cleared from the gallery. 

“Yes! Sam, I am okay. Thanks to Brian, he took the bullet but apparently it only scratch him in the shoulder if it hadn’t been for him I would be death probably by now." 

“Hush! Sunshine do not say such thing.” 

Samantha hugged Justin in a tight embrace and after a few minutes let him go. “Go home Sunshine, I am taking care of everything and do not worry about the rest of the exhibition I am closing it till further noticed. At this, Justin just nodded in agreement he wanted to go home in curl up in bed not because what Ethan had done to him but because the way he felt by Brian’s rejection.


	6. Far From A Fairy Tale

Six months later,   
Cannes France.

Justin was sitting out on the terrace that offered a spectacular view of the French Riviera. He was thinking about the events of the last few months since Ethan tried to kill him in New York. Daphne had taken him home after the shooting. Justin was pretty depressed but not because of the close encounter with his mortality, but because Brian had rejected him. Daphne had given him a sleeping pill and he had slept through the entire day. The next morning when Justin had finally woken up he had to go to the police station to sign a complaint form. As he walked into the police station, Brian was coming out and they locked gazes for a few seconds. Then Brian had turned around and asked him almost in a whisper if he was okay. Justin was hurt by Brian’s reaction but didn’t say much; he let Brian know he was okay and after asking about Brian’s injury they shook hands, and Brian kissed him again softly on the lips as was his habit. That was the last time Justin saw Brian. 

Brian had flown to Pittsburgh that day for some sort of an emergency related to his son Gus. Justin stayed in New York for a few weeks to finish the show, and then Justin and Daphne had packed and moved from New York to France and lived here. Daphne had made some connections during her stay in the country and she was able to land a job at one of the French newspapers in Cannes. After a month or two they had bought a reclusive villa that was encased in one of the many cliffs surrounding the area. 

Justin had used the time to paint and expand his portfolio. He had a show scheduled in a month and right now he was enjoying the view before he went back to finish a painting he was planning to include in the show. It would be the first show since the one in New York and his first one in Europe ever. He was still aching over Brian’s rejection but he was trying to get over it and remember the wonderful times he had spent with the older man. 

“Justin! Justin!”   
“What’s up Daph?”   
“Thinking about Brian again?”   
Justin just smiled at his best friend and went inside to continue his painting. 

“The painting is coming along fine Justin. Is this going to be the last before the show or are you going to try to squeeze in one more?”   
“Nope, I think this is going to be the last one. I hope the people here in Europe like my work as much as they do in New York.”   
“They will Justin. You are a great and very talented artist even if your personal life is a disaster.”   
“Daph!”  
“I keep telling you Justin, you should call Brian. I'm sure there was some chemistry between the two of you. I saw it in his eyes. I saw love in his eyes whenever the two of you were together.”   
“I thought so too Daph but when I saw the regret in his eyes after the wonderful kiss we shared I knew he didn’t felt the same as I did.”   
“What a pity Justin, you two would make a wonderful couple!”   
“All my fantasies would come true if Brian would be interested in me just half of what I feel for him.” Justin cast a sad gaze as he closed his eyes to remember Brian’s face and their short-lived kiss. 

"Well Justin, I'm off to Paris. Are you sure you won't come along? It would do you good to socialize a little bit more. If you aren't going to go after Brian, then it would be best if you let it go and try to make a life of your own."  
"Daph! I'm sure you mean well but right now I don't really feel like it. I'm going to apply the finishing touches to this painting, and then I'm going to take some time off before the show and lose myself in this wonderful paradise known as the French Riviera."

Justin gave his best friend a faint smile. The Sunshine smile that years of abuse at Ethan's hand had never diminished had somehow vanished from his face after Brian's apparent rejection. Justin was taking Brian's reaction to their kiss to heart; his hopes and dreams had vanished that day and with them his beautiful smile.

================================================

Back in New York  
Six months earlier.

"Lindsay don't worry about anything. I'm on my way to Pittsburgh."  
Brian hung up the phone with Lindsay who was a hysterical wreck. Melanie was out of the country on a business trip with one of the senior partners at her law firm and Lindsay was going crazy with one of Gus's latest misadventures.

Brian had just returned to his apartment after his visit to the police station when he was called by the detectives in charge for his statement against Ethan Gold. Brian was still shocked at the events of the night before when he had crossed paths with Justin outside the police station. He was still embarrassed at his impromptu reaction to Justin. He had cherished every single minute of his kiss with Justin but he knew the poor kid was going through so much that he didn't have the right to add to the kid's confusion. He had regretted the kiss but not because he didn't want or dream about having Justin at his side for the rest of his life, but because he didn't want to put more pressure on the already hectic life of the young artist.

Brian had learned how much Justin had suffered at Ethan's hands and how the young man somehow had managed to still believe in the sweetness of life. Justin believed in fairy tales, romance and all the things that Brian had learned to despise at a young age. But thanks to Justin, Brian was beginning to dream of one day being able to believe in them too. He wanted so much to be like Justin and to give Justin the life the young blond always dreamed of, but as things were right now Brian knew he wasn't quite ready to commit so he decided to keep his feelings in check and hidden from the blond. But that night, seeing how easily he could lose his young man Brian had acted on an impulse to make sure Justin was still with him. When he realized that he might add more to the already stressful life of the young artist, he regretted his rash decision.

He had gone home thanking God and all the stars and powers that be for not allowing things to go further than they had gone. He had received only a small scratch and he couldn't care less as long as Justin was all right. He hated Ethan. He hated the fact that the violinist was so stupid as to have treated Justin so badly during their years together, and he was upset about the fucking fiddler's murderous attempt on Justin's precious life.

When Brian saw Justin coming into the police station he felt the pain of regret again and he felt ashamed of himself. He wanted so much to protect Justin but he had realized that he was just human and there were things in life he would never be able to protect the young man from. He knew Justin had a lot of issues to deal with before he could ever think about getting involved in a relationship again. Brian himself didn't have a clue as to what a relationship was supposed to be. So he had acted very poorly at the sight of the blond artist. He had managed to barely inquire after his safety and touch his lips with the soft kiss he customarily gave him.

On his way to Pittsburgh, Brian had decided that once he got back to New York he would let Justin know about his feelings and would assure the blond boy that he would always be there for him regardless of Justin's feelings towards him. Brian would be content with being Justin's friend till he was ready to start another relationship. And if Justin was never ready for another, he would still enjoy his company at his side.

When Brian had gone back home to New York almost two months later, he had found out that Justin had fled with Daphne to France. He had initially decided to go after him but then realized that maybe it was for the best. Justin needed some time for himself. Justin needed to learn to put his torturous past behind and feel safe from Ethan. So Brian did what he knew best - bottled up his feelings and went about his life as if nothing had changed.

But things had changed. Brian couldn't let go of his feelings for Justin and after almost seven months from their last encounter at the police station, Brian was calling his best friend Lindsay for some relationship advice.

"Well Brian, I think you should go after Justin and let him know your feelings for him. For all you know he felt the same about you but also thought it was best to just not let you know about them."  
"But after all he had been through, how could he want to still be in another relationship Linds?"

"Brian from what you told me about him, I think Justin is the kind of person that wouldn't give up the dream to find his true love. If you were his first love/crush kind of dream, I'm sure he would still have some of those feelings in his heart. If I were you I'd try to find out the sooner the better - who knows maybe something good may come out of this fucked up mess, or maybe you two would realize friendship is important. I don't know Brian. I think you should do what your first instincts tell you. You know Brian it's a well known fact that our first reactions are always the best."

"I guess Linds. Thanks for listening to me."  
"No problem Brian. I just hope this can help you. You know something Brian I am so proud of you. I never thought the time would come when the great Brian Kinney, the King of Liberty Avenue, would ever admit to anyone that he has a heart. And that he is capable of loving someone as any other human being. I'm just so damn proud of you Brian and whatever the outcome just remember it is better to have loved and lost than never to have loved at all."

"Thanks again Linds. I'll give you a call later. Maybe to tell you that I might not be a lonely bastard any more or maybe to ask for your kindness in helping me lick my wounds."  
"No problem Brian and remember I still love you, and so does Gus and everyone else here in Pittsburgh."  
Brian hung up once again with Lindsay but this time there was hope in his eyes. He had made a decision - he would leave New York first thing in the morning for France. He had learned through Samantha that Justin would have a show in Cannes in two days so he would use that as an excuse to show up in France. Just a friend visiting another friend for moral support. 

===============================================

You're just too good to be true.  
Can't take my eyes off you.  
You'd be like heaven to touch. I wanna  
hold you so much. At long last love has   
arrived. And I thank God I'm alive. You're  
just too good to be true. Can't take my  
eyes off you.

Brian was staring at the blond vision in front of him. He had arrived in Paris the day before and once he installed himself at the George V hotel he had gone to learn all about Justin's show the next day at Cannes. Then he had made arrangements to try to locate Justin, but apparently the young artist was playing the recluse because he couldn't contact him. So Brian decided to just show up at the gallery exhibit. And now here he was watching Justin move around the patrons like a pro. Brian felt the pain in his chest, the pain that had become his companion since the day he laid eyes on the blond artist many years ago on a fall Sunday afternoon in one of Pittsburgh's parks.

He was certainly knew that he loved Justin, there couldn't be another explanation for the array of feelings Brian had experienced since then for the young man. It had taken him almost twelve years to be able to put a name to them. Love - there wasn't there another word to describe them and now he was ready to expose his most intimate feelings to him. He would let Justin know about his fears, his vulnerability and he would confess about his secret safe haven, which Justin was for him. 

Brian would let Justin know how grateful he was to the powers that be for Justin's life and to him for showing him how wonderful life could be no matter how shitty it seemed sometimes.

Pardon the way that I stare. There's nothing   
else to compare. The sight of you leaves me   
weak. There are no words left to speak.  
But if you feel like I feel. Please let me know  
that it's real. You're just too good to be true.  
Can't take my eyes off you.

Justin had been mingling with the potential buyers and some of the critics from the press and the art world that had come to the opening night. When he felt a pair of eyes on him, Justin turned around curious as who would be staring at him so intensely. Justin found himself lost in the sight of Brian looking at him from across the room. Then for the first time in months Justin let out his sunshine smile. He felt his mouth widen and his teeth showed for Brian. He didn't know why the older man was here but it was a great treat for him. He began to move across the room still locked onto those hazel eyes. The hazel eyes that Justin had loved to gaze upon time after time in the few months they had spent together. 

"Hey Brian!"  
"Hey Sunshine!"  
"What a surprise! When did you get here? What are you doing here? Are you staying long?"  
"Hold on Sunshine. One question at a time. I got here about a half hour ago but I've been in France for a day already. I arrived in Paris yesterday. I'm here because Samantha mentioned you were having a show here in France and since I have some vacation long overdue, I decided to visit Europe. I heard France is lovely this time of the year. And as for how long I am staying - that depends entirely upon you."

Brian smiled at Justin and without thinking he grabbed Justin in front of everyone and kissed him passionately. Not exactly like the kiss he had given Justin the night of his opening in New York - full of passion and fury - but more subtle, still as passionate but this time softer, less furious and full of love.

When Brian finally allowed Justin to breathe, Justin was on cloud nine. He had no idea what to think but he didn't want to think. He just wanted the feeling to last longer. He wanted the feeling of Brian's closeness to last for an eternity. He wanted the kiss to be the one the Princess always received at the end of the fairy tale where everything ends up happy ever after. Justin gazed at Brian's hazel eyes and smiled again, brighter than ever. Brian felt encouraged enough to continue his assault on Justin's mouth and led the blond artist away from the prying eyes of the curious patrons and reporters. 

I need you baby, and if it's quite all right,  
I need you baby to warm a lonely night. I love  
you baby. Trust in me when I say: Oh pretty   
baby, don't bring me down I pray. Oh pretty  
baby, now that I found you, stay. And let me   
love you, oh baby let me love you, oh baby....

Brian finally found a secluded spot that offered a beautiful view of the French coast at Cannes. The sea breeze felt cold on his face and you could hear the ocean waves crashing against the rocks along the shore. He didn't want to let go of Justin's delicious mouth but eventually they needed to talk so he finally broke the assault on Justin's lips. His own felt sore and Justin's small mouth seemed a little more plump than earlier and probably felt as sore as his.

"Brian!"  
"Shhhhhhh! Sunshine let's not break this magical moment with questions that probably neither of us is ready to answer." Justin smiled and leaned on Brian's body as he felt Brian's arm tighten around him. Justin rested his head on Brian's chest as he looked at the spectacular view the ocean was offering against the horizon. After a few more minutes, Brian spoke.

"Justin I cannot promise you a fairytale life but if you are willing to help me understand this business of relationships, I can promise you a better life than the one you had with the fiddler. I have loved you my whole life, I think. I have to admit that a day hasn't gone by that I haven't thought of you since I first laid eyes on you long ago in Pittsburgh. Then I saw your picture at your father's office. But all these feelings have been blooming in my heart since I saw you again up close and personal at the gallery about what - eight months ago?"  
"Yes! I think that is about right, eight months ago."  
"Shhhhhh! Let me finish Sunshine while I still have the courage."

Justin kept quiet; his heart was pumping about a thousand beats a second. It felt like it was about to burst from his chest. He couldn't believe Brian felt the same about him. He was happy all his dreams were beginning to come alive in front of him. Here he was in the most beautiful spot in all of Cannes, and in the arms of the man that he had loved since he was seventeen. He was telling him how much he cared for him and he could feel it in his embrace. Justin was finally happy. He could see his fairy tale story unfold in front of his eyes but this time instead of the nightmare that he had experienced in the past, it would probably end with the happily ever after cliché. He had already gotten the kiss. He knew life wasn't exactly a fairy tale and perhaps he and Brian would encounter many bumps on the road through life, but at least he was in the arms of the man he had always loved. The man who was promising to at least try to work at their relationship. He was offering an equal terms partnership and willingness to make it work. Justin closed his eyes as he felt Brian's mouth close on his once more. He could have a fairy tale after all


End file.
